LOTM: Escapade Through Time S3 P6/Transcript
(The heroes are seen outside the entrance to the Candy Cave) Daniel:...... Adam: Here it is... Amanda: The Candy Cave. Batty: God I can't take that name seriously. Slimer: I just care about taking out the Seekers AND getting that candy! Monster: *Giggle* Slimer: Oh you some to huh? Monster: *Nods* Slimer: Well I'll get you a nice big piece! Just for you! Monster: *Giggles* Slimer: *smile* Aww I love this little guy! Batty: *Smile* Heh. Adam: Well, let's get in there. Daniel: Right. (The heroes enter the Candy Cave. It then cuts to them walking through in awe) Adam: Wow.... The name wasn't lying. (The walls are seen lined with a bunch of different types of candy, as well as some ore deposits here and there) Daniel: God, that explains the sweet smell. Batty: Still, where're the- ???: *Snarled roar* (The heroes look ahead to find a Doom Seeker) Daniel: !! BURNING SUN!!! (Burning Sun appears and tosses a fireball which misses, causing the Doom Seeker to run deeper into the cave) Daniel: Damn! Burning Sun: I missed! Popsicle: What are we waiting for!? Let's get him! (The heroes chase after the Doom Seeker) Daniel: Get back here you old relic! Amanda: Come on! We'll smash you to pieces! (The heroes keep running. They soon end up in a large cavern and stop) Amanda: !!! (The Doom Seeker Goliath is seen with a few other Doom Seekers) Goliath: *Roar* (The Goliath raises its club) Daniel: !!! MOVE!!! (The heroes dodge the club, falling to the ground) Slimer: NN!!! (The monster falls off Slimer and hits the ground) Monster: *Pained whimper* Slimer: !! AH!!! (Slimer scoops up the tickle monster) Slimer: Are you okay!? Monster: *Whimper* Batty: Stay back with him Slimy! Amanda: We got this! Goliath: *Roar* Daniel: BURNING SUN GO!!! Adam: MALOZEN!!! HELP ME BRING THIS THING DOWN!!! (Burning Sun and Malozen appear) Malozen: *Growls* Burning Sun: Let's go! Amanda: Alright! (The heroes charge in and attack the Doom Seekers and the Goliath) Goliath: *Roar* Daniel: Distract the Goliath! Burning Sun will whittle him down! Amanda: Right! (Batty and Amanda run over to the Goliath as they take out a few Doom Seekers) Amanda: Hey big guy! Down here! Goliath: ! Amanda: Wanna turn me to paste!? Batty: No! You want me don't you?! Goliath: *Growls* (The Goliath goes to slam its club on the two) Batty and Amanda: NOW!!! (The two dodge the attack. Burning Sun charges in) Burning Sun: RAAH!!! (Burning Sun punches the Goliath in the head hard) Goliath: *Pained roar* Daniel: Nice one! Burning Sun: *Nod* (Malozen wraps his tendrils around the Goliath's neck) Adam: Got him! Goliath: *Roar* (Malozen pulls the Goliath to the ground) Malozen: *Snarls* Adam: Alright he's down! Daniel: All together now! Amanda: Alright! Goliath: ! (The heroes all charge in at once) Slimer: Go get him guys! Monster: *Giggle* Daniel: ALL!!! Adam: AT!!! Heroes: ONCE!!! (The heroes all strike the Goliath's head together, causing it to shatter. The Goliath falls apart and dies) Adam: YES!!! Daniel: HAHA!! WE got it! Amanda: WOO!!! (The heroes all celebrate their victory) Batty: Did you see that Slimy!? (Slimer and the tickle monster are seen eating candy when they look over) Slimer: ! O-Oh uhh, yep! I saw it! Batty: *Giggle* Daniel: *Smile* (The scene then cuts to the heroes heading out of the cave. Slimer is seen carrying a bag of candy) Slimer: Phew. Good thing I found this bag. Monster: *Giggle* Batty: Well, let's get back to Malindes. Adam: Right. (The scene then cuts to Malindes and Mint in her castle) Malindes: So how's your day been Mint? Mint: Eh. Malindes: Awesome! Mint:....... (The heroes enter the castle) Popsicle: Malindes! Malindes: Ah heroes! You've all returned! And with....a bag of candy I presume? Slimer: You got it! Malindes: Oh you Slimy. Slimer: *Smile* Grey: Your Doom Seeker problem is taken care of. Popsicle: You can finish repairing your world now! Malindes: Oh thank you thank you thank you! You kids have been such great help for me! Daniel: Don't mention it Malindes. Malindes: *Smile* Slimer: Oh hey Malindes? Malindes: Yes? Slimer: *Holds up the Tickle Monster* Is it....okay if I keep him? Monster: *Giggle* Malindes: Hm? Slimer: Well, we found him in the woods and he followed me. I....don't think he has a family. Malindes: Awwww. (Malindes pets the monster) Malindes: I wouldn't be surprised. A LOT of Tickle Monsters were infected when the Doom Seekers first invaded. His parents might have been killed in the process. Slimer: Awww. Monster: *Smiling* Malindes: But if you want to keep him, I have no objections to it! Slimer: *Gasp* Thanks Malindes! (Slimer hugs the Tickle Monster) Slimer: You hear that kiddo? You're coming home with me! Monster: *Happy whine* (The monster climbs onto Slimer's back and starts tickling her) Slimer: AH!! *Laughing* Malindes: Awwwww he likes you Slimy! Slimer: *Laughing* T-That's great! Malindes: *Smile* Well, you're all free to return home now! I'll be back later to hang out with you guys some more, if that's alright. Daniel: I'm sure the others won't mind a bit. Malindes: Good. Adam: Yeah. Let's get home guys. I wouldn't want Slimy to miss out on helping her new friend set up in his new home. Amanda: Hopefully he's not too much trouble. Batty: I doubt he'll be a problem for us. Right Slimy? Slimer: *Laughing* Batty: *Smile* I'll take that as a yes. Daniel: *Nods and smiles* (The heroes go to leave) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts